Fan:Nocturnemon
Nocturnemon Nocturnemon is a Dark Warrior Digimon whose Japanese name comes from , and whose English comes from "nocturnal." He comes from one of the deeper regions of the Dark Area. Nocturnemon is a Digimon with locked gender encoding, always being male. A Digimon mainly active at night, he possesses very strong dark powers. Nocturnemon is the leader of the Mega Dragon Tamers, and his dragon familiar is Necrodramon. Appearance Nocturnemon typically appears in the form it formerly had as a human, Yamino: an 18-20-year-old man with long jet-black hair and sunglasses covering his pitch-black eyes. His clothing consists of a black t-shirt, white pants, and dark blue shoes. Nocturnemon tends to wear green contacts over his eyes. As Nocturnemon, it looks the same formwise, only with a completely different attire. In this form, its whole body, except its head, is covered by bluish-purple armor that radiates a slight shadowy aura. It wears a helmet that has a downward-facing V-shape on the forehead of it, his hair flowing down the back. To top it off, shadows create what look like two dark wings on its back, and its eye colors are reversed; having black scleras and white irises. Digimon Tamers Fanfiction Nocturnemon appears in a Tamers side-story as the main antagonist. In this story, Nocturnemon is depicted as sadistic and having a sick sense of humor. He crosses into the human world in order to terrorize humans with nightmares caused by his partners/lackeys, Tapirmon and Digitamamon. To keep suspicion off of himself, he uses his Yamino form to blend in with the humans. When night falls, however, he sheds his disguise and has his henchmen go to work. When the two of them are discovered and defeated by combined efforts of Takato and Rika, Nocturnemon destroys them for their failure and absorbs their data, then sheds his disguise and becomes Nocturnemon. He at first gains the upper hand, but when the rest of the Tamers join the fray and overwhelm him, Nocturnemon unleashes his rage and enters his Pitch-Black Mode. However, he is eventually destroyed by Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Sakuyamon Miko Mode, and his data returns to the Digital World. His status with the Mega Dragon Tamers is never mentioned, and Necrodramon does not appear. Digimon Data Squad Fanfiction Nocturnemon, going by his Japanese name Kagemon, returns in a Digimon Data Squad fanfiction alongside Necrodramon and the rest of the Mega Dragon Tamers, who aim to make the Digital World their domain. Starting off as a primary antagonist, as the story progresses, he transitions to a secondary antagonist and then finally ends up as a protagonist. As opposed to his appearance in Tamers, Kagemon is a leader that is admired by the lackeys. Despite having evil-sounding motives, his intentions are good. Humane and loyal, he comes to the aid of his followers when they are in danger, provided he even knows they're in danger. However, Kagemon becomes ruthless when battling his enemies, and struggles to keep his anger under control. His second-in-command, Strykemon, is also his lover (the two of them even have a Digi-Egg together), and he is willing to do anything to protect her. When Leviamon is released, Kagemon jumps in and sacrifices himself in order to severely weaken it. However, his data reconfigures as a Digi-Egg, and between this point and the final battle, he hatches and Digivolves back to Kagemon. His last appearance is when the DATS members visit the Digital World after the final battle. He and Strykemon, both in their human forms, are among the Digimon seen during their visit, watching over the remnants of their followers rebuilding the Digital World. The two soon become happy parents, as their Digi-Egg hatches into Wispmon. Attacks * Dark Combat - Cloaks his hands and feet in dark energy, then attacks the opponent with hand-to-hand combat. * Crest of Shadows - The V-shape on his helmet glows purple, then Nocturnemon removes it and uses it as either a boomerang or a sword. * Nocturnal Eruption - Punches the ground with a dark-energy-infused fist, causing surges of dark energy to erupt from under the ground. Variations / Subspecies * Nocturnemon Pitch-Black Mode Nocturnemon Pitch-Black Mode Nocturnemon Pitch-Black Mode is an alternate form of Nocturnemon. The Pitch-Black Mode gives Nocturnemon access to his full dark power, and his strength is multiplied. Appearance Nocturnemon Pitch-Black Mode is mainly an aesthetic change, as he retains his humanoid shape. His armor, however, turns the namesake pitch-black color. He gains two more shadowy wings on his back, his hand gauntlets become clawed, and the V-shape on his helmet becomes an X-shape. His boots gain a motif that resemble demonic mouths, complete with red "eye" markings. Digimon Tamers Fanfiction In his Tamers appearance, Nocturnemon takes this form when his hidden rage explodes after being nearly defeated. His rage makes him intensely powerful, but he is still defeated by the combined efforts of Gallantmon Crimson Mode and Sakuyamon Miko Mode. He screams that he will continue to haunt them and will return again before his data explodes and returns to the Digital World. Digimon Data Squad Fanfiction Kagemon is seen in this form twice during this appearance, and the trigger is different each time. In this form's first appearance, Kagemon takes this form against Marcus when an attack by ShineGreymon is about to accidentally destroy Strykemon and their Digi-Egg. Kagemon, his anger boiling, unleashes his Pitch-Black Mode in order to protect her and defeat Marcus. However, in a situation paralleling ShineGreymon's first ascension to Ruin Mode, Kagemon goes out of control from his power and causes major destruction. He is finally defeated by ShineGreymon Rose Mode after Strykemon manages to calm him down long enough. Kagemon appears once more in this form against Leviamon, this time to aid DATS in the fight. Kagemon attacks Leviamon multiple times, but having very little effect. He eventually focuses his whole power into a Nocturnal Inferno attack, managing to deal some damage, but he is left exhausted. He tells Marcus to continue the fight, and to tell Strykemon he loves her. His power then overloads and he explodes. Kagemon returns later in the ending, but this form is not seen again. Attacks * Darkness Nail: Creates dark energy blades from his claws, then slashes his enemies. * Shadow Hunter: Nocturnemon's shadow detaches from his body and attacks the opponent's shadow. Any pain the shadow feels, the owner feels as well. * Shadow Cross: The X-shape on his helmet glows black, then he creates two V-shape images to attack with. * Nocturnal Inferno: He unleashes a massive stream of dark fire. In Tamers, this attack comes from his mouth. In Data Squad, it comes from his hands. Category:Fan Digimon